Por Gallifrey
by Kiriahtan0
Summary: El Amo odia al Doctor por destruir Gallifrey, está seguro por completo pero ¿hay algo más que el odio? T por violencia. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es una traducción del fic **For Gallifrey** de LyricsArePoetry. Si queréis leer el original, podéis encontrarlo aquí h t t p : / / w w w . fan fiction . n e t / s / 68 6 08 49 / 1 / For _ Gallifrey

* * *

><p><strong>Por Gallifrey<strong>

El Amo empujó al Doctor contra la pared de la TARDIS. Una peligrosa sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

"Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste" le dijo al Doctor, su voz dejaba claro que iba a disfrutar cada momento.

La expresión del Doctor estaba completamente en blanco, no había luchado, ni siquiera había dicho nada en contra. Desde que vio al Doctor en la Guerra del Tiempo, el Amo sabía que una parte de él había muerto con Gallifrey, una parte de él que nunca volvería a la vida.

Bien, pensó ácidamente. Merecía estar muerto después de todo lo que había hecho.

"Adelante" la voz del Doctor estaba vacía como su expresión. "No puedes hacerme nada peor de lo que yo ya he hecho."

"Oh, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, siempre pensé que me conocías" el Amo rió. "Yo _siempre_ puedo hacer las cosas peor de lo que ya son. Y si tu realmente supieses algo sobre el dolor sabrías que no hay límite en cómo de malo pued ellegar a ser" con una sonrisa brillante. "Y, chico, esto se va a poner mucho peor para ti" apretó un puño a su lado pero no movió el brazo. "Dime, Doctor, dime cómo era. Cuéntamelo todo acerca de ella."

El Doctor no replicó y el Amo apretó el puño, sus uñas clavándose en la palma de la mano. Alzó el brazo y su puño impactó rápidamente, de forma áspera, contra la mandíbula del Doctor. La fuerza del golpe hizo que la cabeza del Doctor fuese hacia atrás y chocase contra la pared de nuevo.

"¡RESPONDEME!" gritó el Amo frente a la cara del Doctor.

"No" respondió simplemente el Doctor, al parecer sin alterarse por el punzante dolor en su mandíbula. Otro golpe llegó rápidamente, esta vez en su mejilla y parte de la nariz, sintiendo la rabia del Amo, haciendo que la sangre cayese desde la nariz del Doctor, a lo cual ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

"Me responderás" le dijo el Amo. "Dímelo. Cuéntame acerca de ello. Debió ser una sensación gloriosa, la vida de dos de las razas más poderosas y reverenciadas en el universo, en tus manos. Ese poder debió de ser grandioso."

"¡Para!" dijo sombríamente el Doctor apretando los dientes.

El Amo le agarró por los hombres, apartándolo de la pared solo para estamparlo de nuevo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. "No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Soy el Amo. Harás lo que diga o lo pagarás caro. ¿Está claro?"

El Doctor tan solo le miró, así que el Amo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

"He dicho: ¿Está. Claro?"

"Sí" espetó el Doctor de mala gana.

La sonrisa peligrosa del Amo regresó. "Sí, ¿qué?"

La terquedad del Doctor afloró de nuevo y permaneció en silencio. El Amo le agarró del pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia unos centímetros hacia atrás. "Sí, ¿qué?" repitió, la amenaza inminente sin ser dicha.

"Sí, Amo", susurró el Doctor.

"Lo siento, no he captado eso," se burló el Amo. "¿Lo dices de nuevo?"

"Sí, Amo" repitió el Doctor, más fuerte esta vez.

El Amo se rió, soltando el pelo del Doctor y golpeándole de nuevo contra la pared. "Exacto 'Sí, Amo'. Podría acostumbrarme a oírte decirlo. ¿Qué tal si dices mi nombre al final de todo lo que digas? ¿Qué genial sería? Todo 'blah, blah, blah, Amo'" se rió como un niño satisfecho. "Tienes que hacer eso. Y en el proceso contarme sobre la Guerra del Tiempo. ¡Cuéntame!"

"No te voy a contar nada, Amo" susurró el Doctor. "No pienso sobre ello, y menos hablo de ello."

"Oh, pero estás mintiendo," señaló el Amo. "Eres un mal pequeño mentiroso. No puedes parar de pensar en ello, no puedes pensar en nada más que eso. No puedes parar de pensar en lo que hiciste: el daño que causaste, los múltiples genocidios que cometiste, las vidas y planetas que destruiste. ¡Eres peor que yo!" los ojos del Doctor se ensancharon un poco, pero aparte de esto no reaccionó ante las palabras del Amo. "Al menos yo sé lo que hago, al menos yo sé lo malvado que soy, al menos yo no voy gritando lo grande que soy, lo poderoso, bondadoso, lo buena persona que soy, quien va a salvar a todos. Al menos yo no soy UN MENTIROSO."

Con las dos últimas palabras agarró la camisa del Doctor y lo tiró al suelo. "Y sabes, travieso, los pequeños mentirosos deben ser castigados" le dio una patada tan pronto el Doctor cayó al suelo.

El Doctor hizo un vano intento de levantarse, pero el Amo tan solo le dejó ponerse de rodillas antes de patearlo de nuevo. Se agachó enfrente del Doctor, "El redoble, Doctor, no se irá. Nunca parará. ¿POR QUÉ NO? Tú eres el que los destruyó; tu eres el que los mató a todos, ¿por qué soy yo el que es castigado constantemente? ¿Por qué los escucho? ¿POR QUÉ?"

Esta vez el silencio del Doctor fue por su incapacidad para responder. No lo sabía. Miró al Amo desesperadamente. "Déjame ayudarte, Amo."

El Amo se rió en su cara. "No podrías ayudar." La diversión momentáneamente rápidamente se volvió abrumadora ira. "Nunca podrías ayudar. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudiste destruir a toda nuestra gente? Tu_ familia_, tus _amigos_, _todo _el_ maldito planeta_." Golpeó al Doctor de nuevo.

"Escucha, Doctor, ¡escucha!" Dijo, juntando su frente contra la del Doctor y agarrando por los lados su cabeza, los dedos clavándose en las sienes. "Tienes que oírlos."

_Taptaptaptap. Taptaptaptap. Taptaptaptap. Taptaptaptap. _El tambor de cuatro ritmos, el ritmo del latido de los corazones de un Señor del Tiempo dentro de la cabeza del Doctor. Hizo un inútil intento de empujarle atrás por el dolor que traía consigo, pero el Amo le tenía agarrado demasiado fuerte. El Amo se quedó ahí, forzando al Doctor a sentir el constante dolor de la batería y después de los primeros momentos el Doctor dejó de luchar. Gimió ligeramente, conforme se volvía más y más insoportable _taptaptaptap. Taptaptaptap._ El gemido fue bajo, quedo, que hizo que el Amo simplemente se riese de él. El Doctor estaba temblando por el shock y el dolor.

"Por favor, páralo" susurró, la voz temblorosa.

"¡No!" replicó cruelmente el amo. "Te mereces oírlo. El constante redoble, el constante dolor. Te lo mereces. ¡No yo! No es justo. Así que escucharás."

El Doctor se resistió por un tiempo más, antes de gimotear una vez más. "Por favor, Amo."

"Eres patético" escupió el Amo, empujando al Doctor lejos de él. El Doctor dejó escapar un suspiro profundo de alivio una vez que su cabeza tuvo de nuevo solo sus propios pensamientos. "¡Patético!" repitió el Amo, poniéndose de pie, andando a la espalda del Doctor.

Lentamente el Doctor se puso de pie, dando un paso hacia el Amo. "Déjame ayudarte."

El Amo se giró rápidamente, abofeteando al Doctor duramente a lo largo de la mejilla. "No _quiero_ tu ayuda."

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó el Doctor.

"¡Que te calles!" replicó el Amo.

"No voy a callarme porque sé que es lo que quieres" se obligó a permanecer donde estaba y no retroceder un paso. Dando un paso atrás demostraría al Amo que le asustaba y eso era algo que el Doctor no iba a admitir.

El Amo alzó una ceja. "Ilumíname entonces."

"Quieres Gallifrey," respondió simplemente el Doctor, la comprensión escrita en sus tristes ojos. "Quieres Gallifrey, y por mí no puedes tenerlo. Porque fui demasiado lejos, porque tomé las medidas que ni siquiera tu tomarías nunca, porque se ha ido. Porque yo destruí Gallifrey."

"¡CÁLLATE!" gritó el Amo antes de lanzarse ciegamente contra el Doctor. Le golpeó sin importarle dónde le hería, solo preocupado de hacerlo. Cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior antes de que el Doctor le cogiese. No hizo ni siquiera un intento de defenderse o de huir, solo le cogió. No pasó mucho antes de que el Doctor cayese al suelo y el Amo continuase su ataque, pateándolo, solo preocupado de estar haciéndole daño. Solo importaba que el Doctor sufriese tanto como fuese posible. Era consciente de que el Doctor estaba cada vez más y más débil, era consciente de las lágrimas y la sangre y se estaban mezclando en la cara del Doctor, pero no le importaba. El Doctor se lo merecía.

Agarró los hombros del Doctor y le empujó con el pie, contra la pared. "No sabes _nada_ de mí" dijo entre dientes antes de dejarle caer contra el suelo. Le dio una última patada y se detuvo.

Respiró profundamente, intentando recuperar el aliento, consciente de la respiración entre cortada del Doctor en el suelo pero ignorándola. Sentía que toda la rabia se filtraba. Se sentó en el suelo, en la pared opuesta a la del Doctor, solo mirándole.

El Doctor luchó por sentarse apropiadamente, por lo que quedó apoyado contra la pared.

El Amo se rió, pero no había detrás de esa risa, así que pronto se transformó en un suspiro.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el Doctor. Su voz era débil e hizo una mueca por el dolor, cogiéndose la mandíbula después de hablar.

"¿Por qué te importa?" dijo entre dientes el Amo.

El Doctor se quedó tranquilo, frotándose con calma la mejilla, evitando mirar al Amo.

"Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no?" añadió el Amo, con acidez en la voz, y cuando continuó su voz fue más suave. "¿Y tú?" no estaba seguro de por qué preguntó eso, solo salió.

El Doctor le miró, sorprendido. Su cuerpo entero estaba herido tanto física como psicológicamente, y sus ojos lo decían. "No" sacudió la cabeza a los lados. "Nunca estoy bien."

"Te odio" le dijo el Amo, aunque su tono de voz no tenía la ira o la pasión que esas palabras normalmente tendrían. No estaba intentando dar una respuesta, simplemente enunció un hecho.

"Yo también me odio" el Doctor se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca,

"Te miró y lo único que quiero es matarte" continuó el Amo, su voz todavía extrañamente suave.

"Pero no lo harás."

El Amo gruñó antes de medio incorporándose, medio arrastrándose, cruzó la habitación para arrodillarse frente al Doctor. "¿Pero por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte?" Usó la corbata del Doctor para tirar de él a una posición adecuada. "¿Por qué? Te odio. Odio lo que hiciste. Odio lo que haces. Odio todo sobre ti, así qué ¿por qué no puedo matarte?"

"Porque soy todo lo que queda" respondió simplemente el Doctor, sin emoción detrás de sus palabras, solo un hecho.

"De todos los Señores del Tiempo quedamos solo yo y tuy" tosió el Amo. "¿Qué tal la ironía?"

El Doctor se quedó quieto sin saber qué quería el Amo que dijese o hiciese. El Amo comenzó a tamborilear inconscientemente sobre la corbata del Doctor, _taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap, taptaptaptap. _Después de un momento fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo, manteniendo su mano agarrando la corbata. Sin siquiera pensar en ello, usó la corbata para tirar del Doctor hacia él y besarle.

El Doctor le miró, sus corazones latiendo rápidamente por la confusión, el impacto e incluso el miedo. "¿Qué estás-?"

"Yo-" el Amo se encogió de hombros, sabía que el Doctor estaba mirándole esperando sus siguientes palabras o acciones. Tenía completamente el control. Era realmente el Amo. El Doctor estaba completamente en sus manos y los dos lo sabían. No dijo nada por el momento, no tenía respuesta para la pregunta sin acabar del Doctor, y no era como si tuviese que responderle de todos modos. "¿Por qué no luchas?" preguntó eventualmente. "¿Por qué solo lo has aceptado?"

El Doctor se encogió de hombros, teniendo que concentrarse en su respiración para ignorar el dolor pulsante a través de su cuerpo.

"Doctor, respóndeme" ordenó el Amo.

"Tenías razón" dijo el Doctor simplemente.

El Amo sonrió. "Lo estaba, ¿verdad?"

"Me lo merezco... me merezco sufrir por lo que hice."

"Sí, lo mereces" estuvo de acuerdo el Amo, sin duda en su voz. Miró al Doctor, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la sangre seca en su cara y de los moratones que se estaban formando ya. Pasó suavemente un dedo por el moretón en su mejilla derecha. El Doctor se tensó en cuanto el Amo le tocó. "Pero ya estás sufriendo, ¿no es cierto? Tanto, incluso antes de que yo llegase. Y no va a desaparecer para ti. Está ahí en todo momento, al frente de tu cabeza todo el tiempo" se rió. "Oh, estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad? Dije que podía hacerlo siempre peor, pero estaba equivocado, nada de lo que yo pueda hacerte sería peor de lo que estás sintiendo ya."

El Doctor no usó palabras para negarlo o confirmarlo, pero la mirada impotente, perdida en su rostro fue confirmación suficiente. Por fin el Doctor habló. "No tienes idea de cómo era." Cerró los ojos y el Amo supo que estaba de vuelta en Gallifrey en sus últimos momentos. "No sabes cómo era." Continuó hablando sin pensar en ello antes. "Si tanto te importaba Gallifrey, ¿por qué huiste?" Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se dio cuenta de que era probablemente lo peor que podría haber dicho.

El Amo le miró, sorprendido por el nivel de miedo que el Doctor le tenía. "Lo hice", replicó, su mirada fija era dura pero evitaba los ojos del Doctor. "Ellos me trajeron de vuelta a la vida para luchar por ellos. El Amo, el perfecto soldado, eso pensaron. Pero ellos no entendían, _tu_ no entiendes. Odio Gallifrey. Era todo lo que significaba. Yo era un Señor del Tiempo, pero no podía luchar por ellos. Pero no era un traidor" ahora miró a los ojos del Doctor, lo no dicho flotaba entre ambos. "No podía luchar contra ellos, así que corrí."

"Lo siento." Dijo el Doctor.

"¿Lo sientes?" repitió él. "¿Tú lo sientes?" Sacudió la cabeza. "Tal vez cuando estábamos en la Academia, _Theta_" prácticamente escupió el viejo nombre del Doctor, "tal vez cuando éramos pequeños esa inadecuada diminuta palabra de cinco letras tuviese algún significado pero no somos niños pequeños en la escuela de Gallifrey nunca más. Nunca volveremos a estar en Gallifrey. Por. Tu. Culpa."

"Nadie me había llamado así desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo el Doctor, tratando de alejarse pero la pared estaba directamente detrás de él. "No desde la Academia. Muchas vidas atrás."

"Antes de que cometieses un genocidio" murmuró el Amo.

El Dooctor se estremeció, asintiendo de mala gana. "Yeah, desde antes de la Guerra. ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Alguien te llamó Koschei desde la Academia?

"Soy el Amo, nada más" le dijo el Amo. "Creo que si alguien me llamase así ahora probablemente le matase sin pensarlo siquiera."

"¿Qué hay de mí?" preguntó el Doctor. Parecía intrépido, diciendo cosas que probablemente provocasen una reacción negativa en el Amo, pero en verdad no le importaba. No le importaba cómo reaccionase el Amo. "¿Qué pasa si yo te llamo Koschei?"

El Amo le miró, la ira pura escrita en sus ojos. "Te mataría..." la ira dejó sus ojos pronto, mirándole más vulnerablemente por un momento, "Si no te quisiese". La rabia regresó instantáneamente. "Y puedes olvidar haber oído eso" le fulminó con la mirada.

El Doctor le miró fijamente, los ojos muy abiertos y el shock escrito en su cara. Meneó lentamente la cabeza, tratando de dar sentido a sus palabras. "No puedo."

El Amo continuó mirándole fijamente, con acidez en la voz. "Te quiero, pero te odio mucho más."

"No te culpo por odiarme pero si..." el Doctor habló y se detuvo. Miró a los ojos del Amo y continuó en voz más alta. "¿Qué pasa si te digo que te amo también?"

El Amo no respondió inmediatamente y el Doctor le miró detenidamente, esperando a que pensase. "Yo-" el Amo comenzó y se detuvo, sin saber qué decir. Continuó con el único pensamiento que conocía: ira. "Eres todo lo que odio en esta vida. Eres patético, eres cobarde, eres un destrozo emocional [1], eres un hipócrita y lo peor de todo... Lo peor de todo..."

El Amo se tensó y agarró al Doctor, empujándolo hacia él y le besó tranquila, profunda, apasionadamente. "Lo peor de todo" dijo entre dientes, en el odio del Doctor. "Tu eres todo lo que necesito."

"Lo sé" susurró el Doctor, dejando que el Amo le besase profundamente, dejando que el Amo le envolviese con los brazos alrededor del cuello. Después de un momento incluso le devolvió el beso. "Gallifrey se ha ido."

El Amo se tensó y gruñó, empujando al Doctor, todavía con los brazos al rededor de su cuello. Frunció el ceño.

"No puedo cambiar eso" continuó el Doctor. "Pero yo estoy aquí ahora..."

El Amo dejó escapar una pequeña, desprovista de humor y amarga risa. "Mi pequeño trozo de Gallifrey," murmuró, el sarcasmo inundando su voz cuando añadió. "Y que gran pieza tengo."

El Amo empujó a Doctor contra el suelo y apoyándose en él le besó, como si fuese un hombre que se ahogaba y el Doctor fuese el oxigeno que podía salvarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Esto empezó como algo que iba a escribir porque estaba molesta y quería desquitarme con un personaje de ficción (lo siento, Doctor), pero entonces progresó y comenzó a ser una pequeña obsesión que escribir siempre después de clase y todas las tardes hasta que estuvo hecho. Nunca había escrito un fic Doctor/Master antes porque estaba preocupada de escribir al Amo muy OoC pero creo que lo he hecho bien, pero voy a necesitar que me lo confirmen. Por favor, R&R,**

**Con cariño, Carly. x **

* * *

><p><strong>NT: [1] También significa manojo de nervios. **

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado el primer capítulo, espero que pronto subiré el segundo.**


	2. Chapter 2

El Amo se alejó del Doctor. Tenía una mano a cada lado del Doctor y le miró hacia abajo. "Eres patético" le dijo. "Estas totalmente cubierto de cortes y contusiones y ni siquiera te has resistido. ¿Qué clase de pelea es cuando la otra persona no se defiende? No tuviste reacción aparte de esas pequeñas, patéticas lágrimas. Eres como una niñita," el Amo limpió una lágrima de la mejilla del Doctor.

El Doctor parpadeó, dándose cuenta ahora de que estaba llorando. Deseó silenciosamente que el resto de sus lágrimas se quedasen dentro de él. "Lo siento" susurró.

"No" le advirtió el Amo. "Simplemente no lo hagas" se apartó del Doctor, levantándose y apoyándose contra la pared más cercana. "No te disculpes. No podrás explicarlo así que haznos un favor a los dos y no lo intentes."

El se sentó lentamente mientras el Amo hablaba, "tengo que hacerlo" respondió. "Tienes que saber que lo siento. Lo siento tanto," se limpió los últimos restos de lágrimas.

"Tan solo cállate" dijo el Amo. "¡Cállate! No quiero oírlo."

El Doctor permaneció callado esta vez.

"Mejor."

"Voy a limpiarme" dijo el Doctor, calmadamente, empezando a levantare. No se movió, esperando la respuesta del Amo. No hubo respuesta así que tras unos momentos dio un paso hacia la puerta.

"¿Theta?" dijo el Amo, justo antes de que el Doctor abriese la puerta. Él se giró hacia el Amo. "Eres mío ahora, recuérdalo. "

El Doctor asintió, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería. Era suyo para amarlo, para odiarlo y suyo para herirlo. El Doctor se fue silenciosamente, pensando acerca de todo aquello. Estaba bien con ello, si eso significaba que tenía exactamente lo que necesitaba para estar bien con todo. No iba a estar solo de nuevo y nada podía hacer que se arrepintiese de ello.

Entró en el baño y se miró en el espejo un segundo. Un moretón se había formado alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, otro en su mejilla derecha y otro en la mandíbula; su labio inferior estaba cortado y tenía sangre seca en la nariz y la boca. Empezó a limpiarse suavemente la sangre, con una mueca de dolor todo el tiempo.

Una vez se libró de la sangre, fue al armario de la TARDIS donde se quitó la chaqueta de rallas y la camisa. Examinó los diversos moretones sobre sus brazos, el pecho y el estómago. Se puso una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul. Hizo lo mismo con los pantalones, examinando las marcas que se delineaban en sus piernas, antes de coger los pantalones azules. Suspiró, no se veía peor que cuando terminó la Guerra del Tiempo. No, se corrigió mentalmente, como cuando él terminó la Guerra del Tiempo. Pero todavía tenía bastantes heridas. Tenía razón cuando lo dijo, nada podría hacerle más daño que el que acarreaba permanentemente.

Una vez se vistió de nuevo se internó más dentro del armario de la TARDIS y se sentó entre la ropa, sin saber que hacer. Después de un tiempo el Amo le encontró allí.

"¿Escondiéndote de mí, Theta?" preguntó. Estaba mucho más tranquilo que antes, su tono más juguetón.

El Doctor no le miró. "Por favor, no me llames así."

"Pero quiero", dijo el Amo y puso mala cara. Se sentó al lado del Doctor y sonrió. "En cualquier caso, no has respondió a mi pregunta: ¿te estabas escondiendo de mí?"

El Doctor sacudió la cabeza.

"Bien" dijo el Amo. "¿Quieres... hacer algo?"

El Doctor no respondió, parecía estar intentando imaginar qué quería decir el Amo con "algo". No quería dar su consentimiento a algo que luego pudiese lamentar, aunque sabía que no tenía elección.

"¡Theta!" el Amo suspiró exasperado, empezando a tamborilear inconscientemente en la rodilla del Doctor. "¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Nunca te callas o nunca dices nada."

"Lo sie-" el Doctor se detuvo a sí mismo.

Puso su mano sobre la del Amo, deteniéndole gentilmente. El Amo cambió su mano poniéndola encima y cerró los dedos al rededor de los del Doctor con curiosidad, el Doctor cerró automáticamente los dedos alrededor de los del Amo. El Amo apenas notó el desliz. Miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos entrelazadas, y de nuevo al Doctor. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el Doctor.

"Nada" respondió el Amo.

"Amo, dímelo."

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer" saltó el Amo. Suspiró. "Vamos, vayámonos a algún sitio" se levantó, levantando al Doctor con él.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó el Doctor mientras el Amo le llevaba a la sala de control.

"Ya lo verás" replicó. Soltó la mano del Doctor, corriendo al rededor de la consola pulsando botones, una mirada maquinadora en su rostro.

"Amo..." dijo el Doctor, "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Vamos, Theta, ¿dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?" el Amo corrió al rededor y obligó al Doctor a apoyarse contra la consola. "Siéntate, relájate" le empujó en el asiento. "Ya lo verás cuando llegamos.

EL Doctor automáticamente se levantó y avanzó unos pasos hacia la consola, con la idea de ver a dónde se dirigían.

"¡No!" el Amo se interpuso directamente entre el Doctor y la consola, sabiendo que el Doctor no le apartaría. "Solo siéntate y espera."

"¿No vas a hacer nada estúpido?"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo destruir Gallifrey? Oh no, espera, ¿cómo tu?"

El Doctor le miró, sin saber por qué le sorprendían las palabras del Amo. "¿A dónde vamos?"

El rostro del Amo se iluminó. "¿Quieres saberlo de verdad?" el Doctor asintió. "Vamos a la constelación Kasterborous."

Rápidamente el horror puro se apoderó del rostro del Doctor. "¡No! ¡No puedes! No puedes ir allí."

"¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera ahora mismo!" le dijo el Amo. "Dime, ¿has vuelto? ¿Has visto lo que hay ahora?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" respondió el Doctor, su voz mostraba todo el horror y el miedo que sentía. "Tuve que irme. Tuve que hacerlo."

"No, no, no, Theta, lo que_ tiene_ que pasar es que yo y tu vayamos a verlo ahora. Ir a ver que hiciste con nuestro planeta."

"¡Puedo contártelo! Puedo contártelo si es lo que quieres" le dijo el Doctor desesperadamente. "Nunca olvidare lo que fue, nunca podría. No necesito verlo de nuevo."

"Yo necesito verlo" le dijo el Amo, la ira creciendo rápidamente. "Y tu mereces verlo. Vamos a ir y no hay anda que puedas hacer al respecto."

"Bien" aceptó el Doctor amargamente, retrocediendo un paso y sentándose."

"¡El destornillador!" dijo el Amo, extendiendo la mano. El Doctor le miró, sus ojos la imagen de la inocencia. "No soy estúpido" el Amo movió los dedos impacientemente. "Sé que puedes usarlo sobre el control de la TARDIS. Dame el destornillador sónico _ahora._"

A regañadientes, el Doctor buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el destornillador sónico, que el Amo agarró tan pronto lo vio.

"Bien" dijo el Amo, regresando a los controles, mirando la progresión del diario. "Llegaremos pronto," dijo maravillado, la voz excitada pero algo más la teñía. Nervios.

"Vas a lamentar esto" susurró el Doctor, bajo pero certero. "Una vez lo veas desearas no haberlo visto nunca. La imagen permanecerá contigo por el resto de tus vidas. Nunca se irá."

El Amo estaba a punto de responder cuando la TARDIS se detuvo. "Perfecto, supongo que tu TARDIS está de _mi _lado" se rió. "Ya estamos aquí."

"Tenemos que irnos ahora" dijo el Doctor, mirando hacia las puertas de la TARDIS completamente horrorizado. "Por favor. Solo vayámonos."

"No. Nos iremos cuando yo quiera que nos vayamos y no antes" le dijo el Amo. Ando hacia las puertas.

"No hagas esto, Amo. Por favor, no sabes como es. Sólo aléjate."

"¿Por qué debería?" preguntó lentamente, sin girarse hacia el Doctor. "¿Por qué no debería ver lo que le ha pasado a mi planeta?"

"Solo confía en mí" suplicó el Doctor.

El Amo se giró hacia él. "_¿Confiar en ti? _¿Confiar. En. Ti?" Echaba chispas. Rápidamente regresó hacia el Doctor. "Confiar en ti sería la última cosa que haría _nunca_." Agarró al Doctor por el brazo, arrastrándolo con él. EL Doctor luchó pero no podía competir con el Amo, especialmente cuando estaba enfadado. El Amo se detuvo frente a las puertas. "Ábrelas."

"No" se negó el Doctor."

"He dicho que las _abras_."

"Y yo he dicho que _no_."

El Amo le miró fijamente, la rabia iluminando sus ojos oscuros, pero no insistió. "Bien. Lo haré yo mismo."

"No" el Doctor le empujó lejos de él y se interpuso enfrente de las puertas. "No te dejaré hacer esto."

"No voy a dejar que me detengas" dijo el Amo, apartando al Doctor fuera de su camino con facilidad, pero manteniéndolo agarrado, asegurándose de que estuviese mirando cuando abrió la puerta.

El agarre del Amo sobre el Doctor se aflojó instantáneamente una vez la puerta estuvo abierto, pero el Doctor no hizo ni un intento de apartarse. Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, petrificados. EL Doctor, quien lo había visto antes, luchando por alejar los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo allí. Mientras que el Amo, para quien era nuevo, se encontró pensando en sí mismo cuando era un niño y le llevaron a la Cisma Desenfrenada. Inspiró y le dolió profundamente, porque en ella había visto todo, pero esto era peor, mucho peor, porque era nada.

La TARDIS estaba flotando en el espacio vacío de la constelación Kasterborous, como una pequeña luna intentando encontrar la órbita alrededor de su planeta perdido. La única cosa visible desde la TARDIS eran los dos soles alrededor de los cuales había orbitado Gallifrey y, de manera diferente, el espacio vacío.

El Doctor apartó la mirada primero, a pesar de que la imagen le perseguía aún cuando cerraba los ojos. Los abrió un minuto después e intentó cerrar las puertas de la TARDIS. El Amo agarró su brazo deteniéndolo, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada, moviéndose como si fuese un robot.

"No" susurró, la voz más llena de emoción y dolor que el Doctor hubiese oído nunca. No había rabia ahí, era vulnerable.

"Deja de mirar" le dijo el Doctor. "Déjame cerrar las puertas y solo deja de mirar."

El Amo sacudió la cabeza. "No. Tengo que hacerlo, Doctor, tengo que mirar."

"Amo, esto no va a ayudar en nada" razonó el Doctor. "Déjame cerrarlas."

"No."

Esta vez el Doctor le ignoró y cuando intentó tirar para cerrar las puertas el Amo no le detuvo. Una vez las puertas estuvieron cerradas el Amo parpadeó como si rompiese un trance. Una lágrima perdida cayó desde sus ojos y él la limpió furiosamente al momento. Se giró hacia el Doctor.

"Ahí no hay nada. Absolutamente nada" dijo con la voz hundida. "¿_Tú_ hiciste esto? ¿_Tú_?" parecía que no lo creía. Su voz se volvió cada vez más amarga. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo un _cobarde_ como tu podría hacer algo tan destructivo?"

El Doctor evitó a propósito la pregunta. "Es peor ahora, ¿no es así?" dijo. "Ahora que lo has visto, ahora no podrás negártelo a ti mismo. No vas a poder pretender que todo fue un sueño del que vas a despertar. No puedes hacer como si fueses a regresar, porque ya lo has hecho. Ahora lo has visto así que no puedes. Nunca deberías haberlo-"

"Déjame ver" dijo el Amo simplemente, calmado como si estuviese volviendo a entrar en el trance de antes, volviendo hacia la puerta pero el Doctor mantuvo la mano en ella, deteniéndolo.

"No, no necesitar mirar de nuevo" replicó el Doctor. Sabía cuán fácilmente podía apartarlo el Amo para abrir la puerta y sabía que el hecho de que no lo hiciera significaba que en realidad no quería verlo de nuevo. Los ojos del Amo estaban muy abiertos, vidriosos y el Doctor sabía que todavía veía el espacio vacío.

Cogió la mano del Amo y le condujo adentro de la TARDIS, sentándolo en el asiento junto a la consola. "Voy a devolvernos al vórtice, ¿todo bien?"

El Amo le miró en blanco, musitando algo acerca de que Gallifrey se había ido.

El Doctor cogió los controles mirando al Amo a través de la consola. Dio una palmadita a la TARDIS, ligeramente confortado al sentir el familiar sonido y el movimiento. Una vez se puso en marcha el Doctor regresó con el Amo. Se agachó enfrente de él.

"Amo..." dijo suavemente, pero no tuvo respuesta. "Amo" todavía nada. "Koschei" esto hizo que el Amo le mirase, pero todavía no dijo nada. Entonces el Doctor dijo la otra única cosa que sabía que definitivamente obtendría una reacción. "Lo siento."

El Amo automáticamente arremetió contra él y aunque el Doctor ya se lo esperaba no tuvo tiempo de apartarse del camino. "Te dije que no lo mirases." El Amo le miró bien ahora. "¿Nunca escuchas?"

"Tengo tu atención" se encogió de hombros el Doctor, levantándose. "Tenía que saber si estabas bien. ¿Lo estás?"

"De color de rosa [1]" replicó el Amo con sarcasmo. "No finjas que te importa cuando eres el único que ha causado todo esto. En cualquier caso, creo que te he hecho una pregunta antes que no has respondido. ¿Cómo un cobarde como tú ha podido hacer todo esto?"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Cuando empecé esto se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot, pero la historia tenía otras ideas. Espero que os guste, por favor R&R :)**

**Carly. x**

** N/T: [1] "Just peachy" en inglés es una expresión sarcástica para decir "genial" irónicamente. Me pareció una buena traducción para el caso.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No lo entiendes" respondió el Doctor. Estaba apoyado contra los controles de la TARDIS, frente al Amo pero mirando hacia abajo, hacia sus converses rojas aparentemente fascinado. "No podrías entenderlo. No estuviste allí, no viste como era porque te asustaste y huiste."

El Doctor alzó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver al Amo pero lo suficientemente baja para no establecer contacto visual. Había una mirada peligrosa en la cara del Amo, estaba mirando al Doctor cuidadosamente, su expresión era una advertencia, diciéndole en silencio al Doctor que no le molestase. "Entonces cuéntame, cuéntame cómo fue posible que destruir Gallifrey parece una buena idea."

La cabeza del Doctor subió de nuevo, mirando al Amo, la impresión y la tristeza escrita en sus profundos ojos marrones, siendo la voz amarga. "¿Una buena idea? ¿Una buena idea? ¿Realmente crees que siquiera por un momento creí que era una buena idea?"

"No lo sé, ¿verdad?" replicó el Amo, apartando la mirada de él.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió el Doctor, las palabras salieron demasiado rápido, dejando caer la mirada sobre el Amo.

El Amo se puso en pie de un salto. "Mientes" dijo, avanzando unos pasos hacia el Doctor, deteniéndose directamente frente a él. El Doctor puso los brazos en una posición de protección de forma automática. "No te atrevas a mentirme, Theta" él agarró los brazos del Doctor y lo empujó contra la pared. "Dime la verdad."

El Doctor luchó para apartarse del Amo, pero aunque fuese más alto, eso no lo hacía más fuerte. "Te lo explicaré si me sueltas."

El Amo no se movió, excepto que apretó los puños y alzó una ceja, retando silenciosamente al Doctor a seguirle poniéndole a prueba.

El Doctor no se atrevió, cerró los ojos, encontrándose de inmediato de vuelta en Gallifrey, dos vidas atrás. "Todo se estaba quemando, la Ciudadela se caía en pedazos y era el lugar menos dañado en todo Gallifrey. Koschei, era horrible, había fuego por todos lados, la gente suplicaba que alguien acabase con ello, solo querían que acabase. Las cosas que tuvieron que presenciar, no lo podían soportar. Creo que hubo tantos muertos por suicidio como por asesinato en algunos sitios. Se volvieron locos, para poder con ello, otros se perdieron a sí mismos y se encontraron disfrutándolo. Yo fui uno de ellos. Me perdí a mí mismo en la Guerra. Me convertí en un monstruo. Lo disfrute. Disfrute matando. Y tuve una idea, una idea desesperada. Una idea causada por la locura, la completa desesperación y la búsqueda de poder."

Abrió los ojos, buscando comprensión en los ojos oscuros del Amo, pero encontrando solo rabia. Se obligó a continuar. "Pensé que podía matarlos, matarlos a todos. Yo sobreviviría, tendría la última victoria. Sería el Señor del Tiempo victorioso" sentía el agarre del Amo sobre sus muñecas hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Una parte de él desearía que el Amo le golpease porque sabía que el dolor sería menor que el odio que veía en sus ojos. Evitó la mirada del Amo cuando continuó. "Pero solo fue un pensamiento pasajero y lo detuvo, me aterró. Abrí los ojos a lo que me había convertido, abrí los ojos a lo que la Guerra estaba haciéndoles a todos. Destruir Galifrey parecía una buena idea pero no era correcto. Pero entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía que hacerlo. La Guerra estaba destruyéndolos a todos, el nivel de pánico, todo, tenía que ser detenido. Tenía que detenerlo."

"¿Y cómo te sentiste, Doctor? ¿Era el poder que buscabas? ¿Te sentiste como un dios?" preguntó el Amo, dejando libre uno de los brazos del Doctor para usar esa mano para levantar la barbilla del Doctor, forzándolo a mirarle. Vio las lágrimas punzando los ojos del Doctor, y la desesperación llamándole silenciosamente pero no hizo nada, ignorándolo. "¿Estabas asombrado de la belleza de la destrucción que causaste?"

"Me sentí como un monstruo, me sentí como un monstruo cobarde y egoísta, y me asustó demasiado. No tienes ni idea de lo que es sentirse solo, así de solo."

"No me digas que no sé cómo es, estamos en la misma posición por lo que hiciste. Estoy tan solo como tu."

"No" se puso en desacuerdo de inmediato el Doctor. "No hay palabras para explicarlo. Era como si el universo ya no existiese, como si cuando Gallifrey desapareciese no fuese a quedar nada más en ningún sitio. Civilizaciones tan grandes cayeron en la Guerra del Tiempo y cuando esta se acabase no quedaría... nada. Estaba completamente solo en el universo." Usó su brazo libre para alzarlo y acariciar amablemente el rostro del Amo, "hasta que tu regresaste."

El Amo sacudió su mano fuera. "¿Lo harías otra vez?" preguntó.

Le tomó un momento al Doctor darse cuenta de lo que el Amo estaba preguntando y cuando se percató no respondió. Ni podría.

"Theta."

El Doctor sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy respondiendo porque... no puedo."

"¡Theta!"

El Doctor negó con la cabeza, temblando. "S-Sí."

"¿Destruirías Gallifrey otra vez si tuvieses la opción de volver atrás?" repitió el Amo.

El Doctor asintió, las lágrimas cayendo por fin, "N-no fue una buena idea pero era lo que tenía que hacer."

El Amo le soltó y se apartó de él con disgusto. El Doctor se percató de que el Amo le había soltado cuando comenzó a resbalarse. Se apretó contra la pared y se mantuvo derecho.

"T-tenía-"

"Ni siquiera lo lamentaste, ¿verdad?" comentó el Amo. Se paseaba arriba y abajo a unos metros. "Si lo lamentases querrías cambiarlo, querrías hacerlo bien. Pero no. No mereces haber sobrevivido."

"Mátame entonces" dijo el Doctor, su voz era casi una súplica. "Porque estas equivocado con todo, lo lamento, daría lo que fuese por ser capaz de hacerlo de otra forma, por encontrar otro camino, pero no había otra posibilidad. Huí de esta idea un millón de veces en mi cabeza y en cada ocasión llegaba a la misma conclusión: destruir Gallifrey era la única forma de terminar con todo. Sabía que era necesario pero seguía siendo la peor cosa que he tenido que hacer. Nada podía minimizarlo, nada podía hacer que estuviese bien, porque ahora ahí hay espacio vacío, dos soles sin Gallifrey orbitando a su alrededor por mi causa. Pero yo era el único con la sensatez suficiente para hacer la cosa más estúpida" el Doctor avanzó y cogió al Amo por la cabeza, haciéndolo detenerse, haciéndole mirarle. "No puedo soportarlo. Los humanos dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero ellos no tienen ni idea del tiempo. Nada cura esto, nada puede hacerlo mejor, no puedo olvidarlo. Pero sí, tienes razón, hay una cosa en la que tienes razón, no merezco haber sobrevivido. Así que mátame, Amo. Por favor."

El Amo puso las manos encima de las del Doctor, empujando las del Doctor lejos de su cara, antes de soltarlas y dejarlas caer inertes. "No" respondió, tanto su expresión como su tono de voz eran más suaves de lo que deberían ser. "No voy a matarte"

Pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura del Doctor, sintiéndole temblar entre sus brazos. "No vas a escapar tan fácilmente."

El Doctor enterró la cabeza en el hombro del Amo, humedeciendo su chaqueta y cerrando los brazos a su alrededor, atrayéndolo hacia él. Le sorprendió que el Amo no le apartase, sino que se quedó ahí por un momento agarrado.

"¿De verdad quieres morir, Theta?"

El Doctor asintió contra su hombro.

"¿Por qué no lo has hecho entonces?"

"Porque yo era todo lo que quedaba, sentía como si tuviese que sobrevivir para que quedase algo de Gallifrey, algo aún vivo."

El Doctor respondió con calma. "¿Por qué no vas a matarme? Me odias, lo has dicho: no merezco sobrevivir, así que ¿por qué no me matas?"

"Porque..." el Amo comenzó pero entonces se detuvo, no estaba dispuesto a admitir ante el Doctor que no quería quedarse solo. Finalmente se conformó con "Porque."

"Eso no es una razón" puntualizó el Doctor, con la voz aún tranquila.

"Perfecto, porque es lo único que vas a recibir" replicó el Amo, apartándolo de él.

El Doctor automáticamente intentó empujarlo cerca de él de nuevo, sin querer que se fuese, pero el Amo le ignoró, retrocediendo para que empujase el espacio entre ambos. Alzó una mano y limpió las últimas lágrimas de los ojos del Doctor.

"Tienes que..." se quedó callado, sin saber qué quería decir, sin saber cómo parar de odiar al Doctor para empezar a amarlo, sin saber cómo perdonarle, sin saber si era lo que quería de verdad. "Solo..." sacudió la cabeza, agarrando al Doctor y empujándolo a un beso, dejando que la acción hablase con las palabras que no podía decir.

"Ven conmigo" susurró al cabo de un momento, y cogiendo la mano del Doctor le llevó al dormitorio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Amo Skillet. Esto parece muy fuera de lugar, ¿no? Bien, no es tan random. Porque quería decir esto en el capítulo uno y lo olvidé, así que aquí estoy yo en el capítulo 3 diciéndolo. La canción de Skillet Sometimes me ha dado mucha inspiración para este fic. Creo que tengo que decirlo ¡así que id a youtube a oirla! Y por favor R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

El Doctor aprendió en las siguientes horas que el Amo era en la cama igual que en la vida diaria: posesivo y desesperado por el control. Y el Doctor no luchó, lo quería y necesitaba tanto como el Amo.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, encontró al Amo tumbado de cara a él con una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su estómago. Observó al Amo durmiendo, recorriéndole con pesar, arrepintiéndose de la Guerra del Tiempo y arrepintiéndose de todo. Arrepintiéndose también de las pequeñas acciones y diminutas decisiones que hicieron que Theta y Koschei, los mejores amigos, se convirtiesen en el Doctor y el Amo, los mejores enemigos.

Incluso mientras dormía el Amo parecía agitado y tenso como si nunca se permitiese relajarse. En esto el Doctor se dio cuenta de que eran iguales, aunque no se lo diría al Amo. Deseo poder ayudarle; le rompía los corazones saber que el Amo preferiría morir a aceptar su ayuda.

Amablemente apartó el brazo del Amo de su estómago y se sentó. Se tomó unos momentos antes de levantarse. No estaba seguro de si el Amo prefería que siguiese allí o no. Por fin se levantó, apartándose de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Justo cuando se estaba poniendo los pantalones el Amo le rodeó con los brazos. El Doctor se encogió físicamente con su toque, luego se detuvo arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Odiaba asustarse del Amo y no quería hacerlo obvio todo el tiempo.

"¿Vas a algún sitio?" susurró el Amo en su oído después de besarle detrás del cuello, enviando un escalofrío por la espalda del Doctor.

"No, s-solo me estaba vistiendo..." respondió.

"Bien."

No lucho cuando el Amo le hizo girarse hacia su cara, una juguetona sonrisa cruzó el rostro del Amo y el Doctor se detuvo con un suspiro de alivio. No estaba enfadado. Por ahora. Se hizo sonreírle de vuelta, pensando que una sonrisa era lo último que sentía ahora. El Amo sin previo aviso puso las manos en la cara del Doctor, acercándole y besándole.

"¿Podríamos... quedarnos aquí?" sugirió el Doctor, añadiendo rápidamente "Quiero decir, ¿si tu quieres...?"

La sonrisa juguetona del Amo se congeló rápidamente. "No" tiró al Doctor lejos de él. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo porque tu lo propongas?"

El Doctor le miró tristemente y el Amo puso los ojos en blanco. "¿De verdad crees que haría algo que tu propongas?" Se rió ácidamente y saltó fuera de la cama. "Vístete." Ordenó y se puso la ropa, saliendo atropelladamente mientras se cerraba los botones de la camisa.

El Doctor miró la puerta durante unos momentos antes de volver en sí y vestirse. Se encontró con el Amo en la sala de control unos minutos después, viendo como miraba la pantalla.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó calmadamente el Doctor después de un momento de silencio. El Amo le miró como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que estaba ahí pero sin responder. Pronto apartó la mirada, de nuevo hacia la pantalla. El Doctor suspiró con calma y se sentó, esperando.

"Astria" dijo el Amo después de un largo rato de silencio. "Vamos a Astria. Es un pequeño planeta, más pequeño que Gallifrey evidentemente, incluso más pequeño que tu preciosa Tierra" el Doctor sabía todo acerca de Astria, pero se quedó callado mientras el Amo hablaba. "No estuvieron en la Guerra del Tiempo, pero saben de ella. Como yo ellos tuvieron la sensatez de quedarse a una distancia segura. Pero vieron partes. Cuentos sobre la Guerra del Tiempo se han convertido en cuentos de fantasmas para los Astrians. Quiero oírlos, Doctor, quiero oír esos cuentos de miedo" el Doctor no respondió y el Amo continuó. "Porque desearía haber estado allí, Theta, desearía haberlo visto, haberlo sentido. En todas mis vidas nunca me he arrepentido de nada, de todo lo que he hecho nunca me he arrepentido de nada, excepto de huir de la Guerra del Tiempo."

"No dirías eso si hubieses estado allí" le contó el Doctor.

"Sí. Lo haría, Doctor, porque preferiría haber muerto con Gallifrey a estar aquí ahora sin él, si hubiese estado ahí habría podido marcar la diferencia" el Amo retrocedió un poco. "No me digas lo que haría, lo que diría o lo que pensaría."

La TARDIS se detuvo antes de que el Doctor tuviese oportunidad de responder. El Amo automáticamente caminó hacia la puerta, llamando al Doctor "Vamos."

El Amo abrió la puerta de la TARDIS antes de que el Doctor le alcanzase. Tan pronto como lo hizo se encontró de cara con cuatro pistolas, mirando por encima de las pistolas vio a Astrians cogiéndolas, que tenían esencialmente la apariencia de un Señor del Tiempo pero sus pieles tenían un tinte azul y, al menos que él supiese, no tenían género.

"¿Eres el Doctor?" demandó el más alto de los Astrian, apretando la pistola bajo la barbilla del Amo.

"No, no lo soy," respondió tranquilamente el Amo. "¿Por qué? ¿Es amigo vuestro?"

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el Astrian, ignorando la pregunta del Amo.

"Soy el Amo" le dijo al Astrian. "Ahora ¿te importaría apartar la pistola antes de que te haga apartarla?"

El Astrian bajó la pistola pero solo suspiró. "Imposible. Eres un Señor del Tiempo y los Señores del Tiempo murieron excepto uno. Debes de ser el Doctor."

El Amo suspiró con irritación. "No soy el Doctor y puedo probarlo" dio un paso atrás y los Astrians a su alrededor automáticamente alzándolas pistolas hacia él de nuevo. "Mirad, estoy dentro de la TARDIS, la cual se configura en contra de cualquier arma, no puedes dispararme, así que bajar las pistolas. No me voy a ningún sitio, excepto a daros la prueba" se giró hacia el Doctor, silbando casi en silencio. "¿Qué diablos le hiciste a esta gente?"

El Doctor le miró impotente y susurró "Nunca he venido aquí antes. Pero tu mismo lo dijiste, saben de la Guerra del Tiempo. Ellos probablement-"

"Lo que tu sepas no importa, solo cállate y prueba que no soy tu. No quiero que nadie se crea que soy tu" le interrumpo el Amo, agarrándolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia la puerta. "Este es el Doctor" anunció a los Astrians.

Las armas volvieron a alcanzarse y esta vez apuntaban al blanco correcto.

"Doctor, Amo, vosotros dos tenéis que explicar todo esto. Esto es altamente imposible" les dijo el líder del grupo.

"Bien, no tan imposible si está ocurriendo. Solo un poco improbable y el universo está lleno de cosas un poco improbables" señaló el Doctor, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia del Amo.

"Vendréis con nosotros" dijo el líder.

"¿Ahora?" replicó el Amo, retándolos con la voz. "Porque ya ves que no tengo el hábito de que me digan lo que tengo que hacer."

"Vendréis con nosotros" repitió el líder.

"¿No vais a decirnos vuestros nombres o por qué estáis apuntándonos con unas pistolas?" preguntó el Doctor.

"Vendréis con nosotros" repitió otra vez el líder, su tono hacía perfectamente claro que no iba a repetirlo una cuarta vez.

"Sí, sí, ok, de acuerdo" dijo el Doctor. "Pero creo que encontrarás a la gente un poco más cooperativa si no les apuntas con armas de fuego."

"Sabemos de ti, Doctor, las armas son una precaución necesaria."

"¿Qué sabéis de mí?" quiso saber el Doctor. "Si supieseis algo sobre mi sabríais que nunca llevo armas y estoy en contra de la violencia."

El Amo resopló acerca de eso pero no hizo ningún comentario. La expresión del líder no cambio de cómo era: en blanco.

"Puedes ser peligroso sin armas ni violencia, Doctor, como bien sabes" se giró hacia el Amo. "No sé nada sobre ti, Amo, pero estás con el Doctor y entonces debes ser contado como su cómplice. También debes venir con nosotros. No te verás perjudicado innecesariamente pero tendrás que explicar este imposible."

"Deshazte de las armas" dijo el Amo, "y me lo pensaré."

"No me has entendido, no era una petición, era un orden. Vendrás con nosotros" le dijo el líder, señalando a los tres Astrians que le acompañaban y dos de ellos bajaron las armas, dando un paso adelante y agarrando al Doctor y el Amo, sacándolos de la TARDIS.

"Soltadme" insistió el Amo, luchando contra el agarre del Astrians, tratando de golpearlo. Sus intentos no tuvieron éxito, el Astrian era un soldado entrenado y los Astrians eran una raza fuerte.

Por el otro lado el Doctor no luchó. Permaneció calmado y razonable. "Mira, estamos dispuestos a ir a donde sea que nos estáis llevando, pero nos gustaría que nos dijese qué es esto, quienes sois y por qué nos están llevando. No creo que es demasiado preguntar, ¿cierto?"

"Seréis llevados al Ayuntamiento donde veréis al Alcalde. Yo soy teniente del Ejército de Astria" respondió el líder. "Ahora dejad de hablar hasta que el Alcalde os lo pida."

"¿Crees que voy a tener la boca cerrada solo porque tú me lo digas?" preguntó ácidamente el Amo con una carcajada.

El Doctor le dirigió la misma mirada de advertencia que el Amo le había dirigido a él antes, solo que esta vez decía cállate y deja que me ocupe de esto. El Amo le miró fijamente pero no dijo nada. EL Doctor sonrió dulcemente al teniente. "Como probablemente te hayas dado cuenta hace falta mucho para que nos callemos. Ahora, no estoy preguntando demasiado, no estoy faltando al respeto a tu planeta o tu gente, no estoy amenazando con hacerte daño tampoco. Solo estoy preguntando por más información" hizo una pausa momentánea, "y la opción de caminar sin ser arrastrados"

"El Alcalde te dará la información extra que pidas si desea dártela" dijo el teniente. "Tu eres el Doctor, único superviviente de la última gran Guerra del Tiempo, destructor de mundos, quien cometió múltiples genocidios, no tienes derechos, te callaras hasta que el Alcalde desee que hables" se giró hacia el Amo. "Lo mismo se aplica contigo. Estabas con él y por lo tanto debemos asumir que trabajas con él."

"¿Con él?" repitió el Amo con puro horror. "Nunca trabajaría con él. Él destruyó Gallifrey, nunca ayudaría a alguien que hiciese algo así, nunca le ayudaría en nada. No tengo hogar por su culpa. ¿Por qué creéis que trabajaría con él?"

"Estabas con él y por lo tanto debemos asumir que trabajas con él."

El Amo estaba claramente impresionado y luchó contra el Astrian todo el tiempo que los arrastraron. El Doctor se resignó más y fue a donde le empujaron. El Ayuntamiento era un imponente edificio en el centro de la ciudad, un edificio que gritaba poder e importancia. Los dos Señores del Tiempo fueron empujados por las escaleras hacia la puerta principal y entraron. La entrada era más simple con las paredes blancos a excepción de la pared tras el escritorio la cual estaba cubierta con grabados que exponían las leyes Astrian.

El teniente habló con el Astrian sentado detrás del escritorio, cuyo distintivo lo identificó como Kazumi, explicando que uno de ellos era el Doctor y el otro parecía otro Señor del Tiempo y que tenían que ver al Alcalde. Kazumi asintió mientras escuchaba, con la cara blanca y sin expresión al igual que el teniente.

"Lo tengo" dijo Kazumi y avanzó al rededor del escritorio y por la puerta.

El Doctor miró hacia el Amo, quien empezaba a parecer claramente más y más enfadado a cada segundo. Se giró entonces hacia el teniente. "¿Así que él es como vuestro Alcalde? ¿Un tipo agradable?"

Antes de que el teniente pudiese responder el Alcalde entró en la habitación. Era un imponente Astrian que debía medir al menos seis pies. Miró del Doctor al Amo y entonces hacia el teniente. "¿Por qué estos hombres no están esposados?"

El teniente no respondió, simplemente dirigiéndose hacia los Astrians cogiendo a los Señores del Tiempo. "Ya le habéis oído."

"Es muy tarde ya" respondió el Alcalde, claramente enfadado por ello. "Solo estoy satisfecho de que no les dejase ir. El caos que podrían haber causado en Astria..."

"Mis disculpas" dijo el teniente.

"Tráelos" dijo el Alcalde. Tenía el tipo de voz de quien todo lo que dice es una orden o exigencia. Liderando el camino el Alcalde salió por la puerta y los Astrians lo siguieron empujando al Doctor y el Amo con ellos.

"Siéntalos aquí" el Alcalde movió la cabeza hacia unas sillas en el lado opuesto de la larga mesa.

No muy amablemente el Doctor y el Amo fueron obligados a sentarse en las sillas. En el momento en que sus piernas tocaron las sillas unas bandas de metal se cerraron a su alrededor, lo mismo ocurrió con sus brazos. El Amo automáticamente tiró de las bandas en un vano intento de soltarse.

"Es inútil resistirse, Doctor, no puedes romperlas" le dijo el Alcalde.

El Amo suspiró, el sonido retrató toda la ira que sentía. "Yo no soy el Doctor."

"Mis disculpas por mi error, tu debes de ser el Amo" dijo el Alcalde. "Debes explicar, Amo, cómo no estás muerto. Él" señaló al Doctor "destruyó tu planeta, Gallifrey, y otros tantos en el proceso, matando a todos. ¿Cómo estas, un Señor del Tiempo, vivo?"

"En realidad estás sacando esto de quicio. No sobreviví a la Guerra del Tiempo, nunca formé parte de ella" replicó el Amo. "Fui llamado a casa por ella pero me negué a luchar así que me fui."

"¿Y entonces los Señores del Tiempo no te llamaron de vuelta?"

"Fui a la Tierra, un pequeño planeta en la Vía Láctea. Fui allí y me volví humano, así que los Señores del Tiempo no pudieron encontrarme" explicó el Amo. "No estuve en la Guerra del Tiempo, así que no puedo sufrir las consecuencias de sus" prácticamente escupió la palabra "acciones."

"¿Y sin embargo estás ahora con él? He sido informado que de te encontraron saliendo de su TARDIS, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó el Alcalde.

"Sí. Es cierto. Estoy con él, pero eso no significa que trabaje con él. No significa que esté de acuerdo con nada de lo que hace. Como le dije antes a tu teniente, pero él no escuchó" repitió el Amo él mismo "estoy sin hogar por causa de las acciones de este hombre. Admito que he hecho cosas terribles en el pasado, pero nunca perdonaría la destrucción de mi planeta. Tienes que ser un verdadero monstruo para hacer algo así. Como él."

El Doctor permaneció en silencio mientras el Amo decía esto, mirando hacia abajo la mesa para evitar el contacto visual con nadie, los dedos clavándose en los brazos de la silla. Sabía que cada palabra era cierto y odiaba todo por ello.

"¿Entonces por qué estás con él?" preguntó el Alcalde. "¿Por supuesto si estás en contra de él, por qué querrías estar en ningún caso cerca de él?"

"Estoy con él para detenerlo si intenta hacer algo así de nuevo" respondió de vuelta el Amo.

"¿Entonces por qué no lo has matado?"

El Doctor miró hacia arriba ante esto, mirando cuidadosamente al Amo, esperando por su respuesta.

"No creo que él deba escapar tan fácilmente. La muerta es sencilla. La muerte es una sola acción -o en el caso de él, un Señor del Tiempo en su décima vida, tres acciones- y entonces todo se acaba. Como sea, si él vive, tiene tiempo para sufrir por lo que hizo."

El Doctor volvió a mirar hacia la mesa, deteniéndose a sí mismo para no suspirar. Conocía al Amo, era la única persona en el universo que realmente conocía al Amo, y sabía que era cierto. El Amo le conservaba con vida para verle sufrir.

"¿Y sus marcas son obra tuya?"

"Dije que lo mantengo con vida, no dije que no deba ser castigado."

"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con que debe ser torturado por lo que hizo?"

El Amo no dudo, ni siquiera por un momento. "Sí."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun. Dun. Dun. R&R todos, por favor.**


End file.
